Happily Ever After
by lovelylyd
Summary: Abigail has been in love with her best friend James since 7th grade, but he has no idea. She's always dreamed of the two of them living happily ever after. But it's their Senior year in high school now, and she's afraid it's too late. Will she get the happily ever after she's always wanted? AU. James/OC


A/N: This is my first EVER fanfiction, so give me your honest opinion if you have the chance! Sorry if it sucks!

_How could he do this to me_, she thought. _This is torture_. Every day for the last five years Abigail watched the love of her life/best friend prance around with his latest girlfriend. Even though he had no clue how hopelessly in love with him she was, she felt like every time she saw him with another girl, it was a personal stab in the heart.

"They're disgusting" said Logan, one of Abigail's four best friends, in a horrified tone.

"Tell me about it. I could seriously barf right now" said another one of her best friends, Kendall.

"Those two are really making it hard for me to properly enjoy this corndog" whined Carlos, while taking a huge bite. Abigail's best friends were talking about none other than James Diamond, who was currently making out with his new girlfriend in the cafeteria corner. Ever since the five of them met in Kindergarten, they had been inseparable. James and his family moved next door to Abigail and they became fast friends. One day after school he introduced her to his friends Logan, Kendall, and Carlos who were also in their Kindergarten class. They quickly formed a bond that would never break. It was now their senior year in high school, and they were still just as close.

"Earth to Abby" Kendall said while gently shaking her shoulders.

"Sorry, just zoned out for a minute. What were you guys saying?"

"We were talking about how disgusting James and Tiffany are." said Logan. Tiffany, James's latest girlfriend, was currently straddling him at their table in the corner of the cafeteria. James rarely had the same girlfriend for more than a week, but they were all pretty used to it. It had been that way since freshman year.

"Oh I agree. They are pretty gross." Abigail agreed while taking a bite of her pizza. But she was really imagining herself as Tiffany. She longed to have James's hands on her body, and his lips touching hers. Ever since 7th grade she imagined them falling in love and having a happily ever after. But it was their senior year now, and she figured that if it hadn't happened yet, it probably never would.

"Are you alright Abbs?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah you've seemed kind of distant today." added Kendall.

"Yeah I'm fine." Abigail lied. "I'm just tired." All three boys looked at her with disapproving looks, obviously not satisfied with her answer, but just as they were about to protest, the bell rang, signaling their lunch period was over. Abigail and the guys quickly gathered their things and left the cafeteria. They all had their next class together, which was choir. Choir was her favorite class. It was the only time of her day that she actually looked forward to. Music was her passion; it was the only thing she was good at. As for Logan, James, Carlos, and Kendall, they never imagined themselves singing in the school choir. But, after Abigail heard them singing some silly song they made up together, she convinced them they could all sing great, and they joined.

After a quick stop at Carlos's locker, the four made their way to the music department of their small Minnesota high school. There were only about 600 students in the school, so everyone pretty much knew each other. James and Kendall were the co-captains of the hockey team, and they've had back to back state titles the last two years. Logan, future valedictorian, and Carlos, the class clown, also played on the team. They were arguably the most popular guys in school, and sometimes Abigail wondered why they still bothered to hang out with the quiet, four-eyed girl they've known since Kindergarten.

As they entered the music room, they discovered that they had a substitute teacher that day, which meant instead of rehearsing their new music, they would be watching a movie, and goofing off. Normally, Abigail would be pretty upset about not getting to sing, but today she was grateful, because she just wasn't feeling up to it.

"Alright kids take your seats" yelled their sub. Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and Abigail made their way to the assigned seats they had when they weren't singing. But it wasn't too bad, because the seats were chosen by the class. Abigail's seat was in the very front row. Logan sat directly to her left, and Carlos sat right behind her. Directly behind Logan was Kendall, and to the right of Abigail was the desk where James normally sat, but today he was nowhere to be found.

"James Diamond!" There was a long pause while the class looked over to the desk where he should be sitting.

"James Diamond?" The sub yelled again.

"Here!" James yelled while walking in to the class, all eyes on him. The sub rolled his eyes and continued on. James took his seat beside Abigail and smiled at her. She offered a friendly wave, while inside she guessed the real reason he was late to class.

"Carlos Garcia" called the sub.

"Here!" called Carlos with a mouth full of corndog he had snuck out of the cafeteria. He was always eating. Abigail started to zone out during the rest of the roll calling. She was picturing James and Tiffany making out in the supply closet during the transition from lunch to choir, and it was killing her. Hearing her name being called snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Abigail Rushing" called the sub.

"Here" she yelled quietly. After the sub called roll and started the movie they were supposed to be watching, James was being questioned by Carlos, Kendall, and Logan.

"Why were you late this time?" asked Logan.

"I was with Tiffany" answered James with a smirk on his face.

"Let me guess, in the supply closet again? Real classy James." said Kendall.

"Hey I don't see you guys getting any action lately!" James said accusingly.

"That is not true! Last week Jennifer was totally flirting with me!" proclaimed Carlos.

"That doesn't count." said James. "When was the last time any of you guys had a girlfriend?"

"Well, I would rather be single for a while than have a different girlfriend every day!" Logan said.

"And besides, that new girl Camille is totally into Logan. They'll be together in no time!" Kendall said with optimism. This made Logan blush fiercely. Abigail couldn't help but laugh to herself at the conversation her friends were having.

By now no one in the class was watching the movie, and the substitute didn't seem to care. The guys were carrying on some conversation about hockey, while Abigail was doodling in her journal.

"Hey Abby you've been awfully quiet today" noted James. Abigail looked up from her doodling at James.

"James she's always quiet. She has been since Kindergarten." Logan said.

"Yeah, but not this quiet" James replied.

"Yeah Abby you haven't really been acting like yourself lately." added Kendall.

"I'm just tired. I had to work late last night. This kid was two hours late for his piano lesson." Abigail said. This was true, but it wasn't the real reason. There were a lot of reasons Abigail hasn't been acting like herself lately.

"You sure that's all?" James asked with concern.

"Yes James, I'm sure." said Abigail.

"If it will make you feel better, you can have the last corndog I snuck out of the cafeteria" Carlos said with a smile on his face. Abigail giggled.

"No thanks Los, you can have it!" Abigail told the grinning Latino boy.

"Yay!" yelled Carlos. Everyone laughed. Soon after, the bell rang, and Abigail and the guys gathered their things and left the music room.

Abigail's next class was Biology, and James was her lab partner. She was dreading it. Even though she got to spend time with James, she didn't want to hear him talk about Tiffany the whole class.

"See you later Abby!" yelled Kendall as he, Logan and Carlos walked away from Abigail to go to their next class.

"Bye!" Abigail yelled.

While at her locker grabbing her Biology book, Abigail felt someone walk up behind her.

"Hey you" James whispered in her ear. Her skin tingled at the contact of his hot breath on her neck. Did he really have no idea the affect he had on her?

"Hey." she replied timidly. She didn't look at him, just continued to exchange her books.

"I have a surprise for you!" James exclaimed.

"A surprise, huh?" Abigail asked as she closed her locker and turned to face the tall boy.

"Yep. But I'm not going to tell you what it is until later." James said while smirking.

"Then what was the point of telling me and getting me all excited?" asked Abigail with a smile on her face.

"Just so I could see your cute smile." said James with one of his award winning smiles, which made Abigail blush.

"Come on we're gonna be late for class!" Abigail said while walking away. James followed Abigail down the hall to their biology class. As soon as they sat down, James started talking about Tiffany.

"Abby, I'm serious! She's AMAZING!" proclaimed James excitedly.

"I'm sure she's great James." Abigail said with little enthusiasm.

"I think you two will get along great!" James said. The thought of being around the two of them together made Abigail want to cry.

"I'm sure we will." Abigail said with a fake smile. But James, her best friend since Kindergarten, could see right through it.

"Abby, seriously what's bothering you?" James asked with concern.

"It's nothing James, I promise!" Abigail said while trying to sound enthusiastic. But before James could push it any more, the bell rang and class began. After a quick roll call, their teacher began a lengthy lecture over Chapter 5, but Abigail couldn't focus on her teacher, all she could do was think about how James was sitting right next to her, and how he was going to surprise her later. This was going to a long class.

After school was over, Abigail bundled up in her coat and left the warmth of her school for the freezing Minnesota air. She made the dreadful walk across the snow and ice covered parking lot to her old, broken down car. Abby really hated Minnesota sometimes. Once she finally got to her car, she began her journey to work. Abigail worked at a music store, giving piano lessons and working the cash register. She really loved her job, and felt lucky to have it, but today she just wasn't feeling it. There was just way too much on her mind.

After giving two piano lessons, there were still two hours left in Abigail's shift, and she wanted nothing more than to go home to her warm bed. Just when it seemed that the hours would never pass, James sauntered in to the store wearing his famous smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come visit my best friend without my motives being questioned?"

"I just figured you would be spending time with Tiffany." Just saying her name brought Abigail an uneasy feeling.

"I just came from her house actually. I came to give you your surprise, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Abigail answered with a smile on her face. There was no one in the store at the moment, so she was grateful for James' company.

"Okay, close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Abigail did as she was told, while trying to figure out what James could possibly be surprising her with. James placed something light in her hands.

"On the count of three, open your eyes. One, two, three…"

Abigail couldn't believe her eyes. In her hands were two tickets to the sold out Maroon 5 concert happening in Minneapolis the next night.

"Are you fucking kidding me? How the hell did you get these?" She was astonished. She tried to get tickets to the show when they went on sale months ago, but she was too late and they were all gone.

James chuckled at her response. "I got them when they first went on sale. I was going to tell you then, but I thought it would be more fun to surprise you for an early birthday present." James explained.

"Wow. This is the best early birthday present ever. I can't believe you hid this from me for so long!"

"It wasn't easy, especially when you went into a temporary depression when you realized you wouldn't be able to see Adam Levine's 'moves like Jagger' in person. Even Carlos couldn't cheer you up."

This made Abby giggle. "Thank you so much. I'm so excited!" Abigail ran around the counter to give James a bear hug.

"You are very welcome. I am too!" James said while squeezing the much smaller girl.

Abigail was very excited about being able to spend time with James alone. But as they stood there hugging, she couldn't help but feel sad that they would never be more than this.


End file.
